Mabel Reacts To Fanfiction!
by GravityVanel14
Summary: Upon discovering fanfiction, how will Mabel react to them? Rated T just in case [Requests being accepted!]
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**_This is just a totally random story used to kinda help with writer's block! :P To be honest, I was looking through my old documents and found this chapter, I think I have another chapter written too. I was inspired by 'When The Eerie Solitude Comes Out To Play' Make sure to check it out! :D Anyways, I wasn't going to publish this, but I decided to give it a chance. So l guess here's Mabel reacts to Fanfiction! And any requests? Just PM me! Guests are allowed to say in the reviews! Also, will I be trashing fanfiction? Heck no! Mabel will probably end up liking it! And about M stories? I'm not really sure..But nothing lemon-ish...*shudders* Maybe certain stories? And if you see your story getting requested and don't want Mabel reacting to it, Just PM me and I won't write the chapter (I'll usually write a list of request) Anyways, This is more like an intro though... And that's it! :D_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do NOT own Gravity Falls and it's amazingness. I'm just an obsessed fan, like most, if not all, of us._

* * *

Mabel Reacts To Fanfiction!

"This is so boring..."

Mabel sighed, dragging herself to the register. She was bored to the death. There were no costumers, so the place was in silence. And the heat. Probably the worst part of it.

"Uhh.." Mabel groaned, glancing around the place. Dipper was probably in the attic, reading #3, Soos was busy fixing something somewhere else, and Stan had left earlier. So that left her alone with the redheaded Mystery Shack's employee, Wendy. But even she was busy on her laptop doing who knows what. Mabel glanced at her.

Wendy quickly folded down the laptop screen. "Well I'm going to take a break." She says, getting up from her seat.

Mabel nods and sighs. "It's so boring..."

"You can use my laptop if you want."

Mabel smiled. "Thanks!"

"No problem.I'll be back."Wendy responds, walking out the shack.

Mabel quickly grabbed the laptop and flipped the screen open. The next 15 minutes, the brunette spend most of her time laughing and reading a few forums.

"Huh.I wonder why Wendy spends so much time on her laptop." She wonders out loud, glancing at the 'History' option. Thoughts raced inside her mind.

"What if she's always in a dating site?" Mabel gasped. "Does Dipper even stand a chance?"

Well yeah. She already knew the answer to that one. Yet most times, Dipper and Wendy had their fair time of bonding. So their might be a chance. And well, Mabel being Mabel, wanted to help her twin. Yet she respected Wendy's private life. Heck, the preteen saw her as a sister!

But curiosity got the best of Mabel, as she clicked the history option.

"Hmmm no dating sites.."Mabel sighed in relief.

"Huh...What's this?"

She clicked a link, opening to a site.

"Interesting..." She scrolled down when realization hit her. "Oh! This must be the site Candy adores!" Mabel whispers, remembering how excited her friend was while describing the site. "But Wendy? Reading this?" Mabel shrugged and began looking around.

Looking at the categories, she quickly began reading from all her favorite things. Mabel was soon busy 'fangirling' over a few stories.

"That was amazing!" The brunette gushed, scrolling down the 'cartoon' categories.

"Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked. Without hesitation, Mabel clicked the category. Her eyes widened at the stories.

She quickly scrolled down, reading the summaries.

"Wow! They write about us?" Mabel shrugged. "I guess I found a new hobby!" Mabel exclaimed as she clicked a title, unknown of what would happen next.


	2. Mabel reacts to GravityfallsMD!

**_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Wow! Anyways, first request by GravityFallsMD, Mabel Reacts To The Wax Figure Fight and Wendy's Lament! Working on requesting the stories you also requested (I have to get permission, obviously! )_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Wendy's Lament and The Wax Figure Fight. They belong to GravityFallsMD! I do not own Gravity Falls!_**

* * *

Mabel Reacts to Wendy's Lament and The Wax Figure Fight!

Fanfiction.

An obsession.

It had been days, if not weeks, since Mabel discovered the site. And it soon became an obsession. Mabel would spend most of her time reading every story she found. Sure, some where a bit crazed up,if not a lot, but Mabel enjoyed most of them.

Mabel smiled, as she read a Wendy and Dipper story, or WenDip.

"If only I could show Dipper!" She whispered with a small smile. She was glad people also thought Dipper and Wendy would make a cute couple.

Mabel soon made an account, known as TheRealSweaterLover.

"I'll change the name later." Mabel mumbled as she clicked 'favorite'. Mabel quickly typed a review.

* * *

**-TheRealSweaterLover**

**I'm glad people also think my bro and Wendy would make a cute couple! I LOVE your story! Please write more!**

**Anyways, continue the work!**

**P.S. I'm NOT jealous!**

* * *

Satisfied with her review, Mabel decided to read another story.

"Nothing good..." The brunette mumbled, reading the summaries. She raised an eyebrow at one, which was quite peculiar.

_'The Wax Figure Fight':_

_'If only Mabel had warned him a bit earlier... T cause I really have grown attached to the letter. Me and T have a bond, ya know?'_

"Me? Warned who?" Mabel shrugs and clicked anyways.

The story was pretty short, so it was hard for Mabel to judge. She quickly read and gasped.

"THE HECK?!"She asked, re-reading the story.

"Dipper was dead..."Her eyes widened as she quickly started to type her review. Too bad she was totally unaware of her twin, also in complete shock, over what he had heard.

* * *

**-The RealSweaterLover**

**DIPPER DIED?! At least this is a fanfic! D: D: D: I have no words... D: D:**

**~A sad Mabel Pines now**

**P.S. Smile Dip shall not cure this**

* * *

Mabel finished. "Wow my review sucks..."She bit her lip, frowning.

"Uhhh Mabel, what did you say?"

Mabel looked up and flipped the screen down.

"N-Nothing!"

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Mabel..."

Mabel laughed nervously. "Not your death! Or anything...uhhh..."

Dipper rolled his eyes and sat next to her.

"You've been on the laptop for a long time..."

Mabel blinked."Ohhhh...Yeah?"

"So what do you do?"

"Well I..."Mabel bit her lip."Read..."

"Oh okay...Wait what?"

Mabel groaned. "What's so bad about it?" She asked, throwing her arms in the air."I can read if I want to!"

"But your obsessing over it!"

Mabel growled. "Fine...I'll stop..."

"What do you even read about?"

Mabel laughed nervously, causing Dipper to raise an eyebrow. "Mabel-"

"I don't read, just play games! "

"You just said-"

"Forget what I said!"

"Umm...Okay..." Dipper frowned and got up. "Just be safe I guess?"Dipper shrugged and walked away.

Mabel watched him and glanced around the room, nervously. When Dipper was out of sight, Mabel opened the laptop again.

"Can't believe I read that...Oh well!"

Mabel began to read another story by the same author: Wendy's Lament

_'On his way home from the store, Dipper is attacked and almost murdered. Will Wendy with the help of Mabel be able to figure out who put Dipper in the hospital barely hanging on to life or will she stay locked up in her room, torn from hatrid and fear. T for blood and mild gore'_

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "Why do I keep reading these?" The brunette shrugged and continued reading. "Wow...this is good...If it wasn't Dipper...I'll just change his name. "

"I really like this! Why do I like my brother's death? " Mabel smacked her forehead.

**-TheRealSweaterLover**

**Update! I like it! If only it wasn't Dipper...Why am I enjoying this? !?**

Mabel yawned. "Time to get sleep..." Mabel put away the laptop and shut her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Up next: It's between Mabel reacts to Pinecest! and Mabel reacts to MaBill! **


	3. Mabel reacts to MaBill

_**A/N:**_I'm alive! Anyways, today I present *drumroll* Mabel reacts to MaBill! Stories that are included: Shattered Star By Evil-Ekat and 1000 Years Of MaBill by Evil-Ekat! Go check them out if you like MaBill! And yes, This fanfic for some reason advertises. Also, I have included a sort of mini plot! If you can count it like that. Idea came when I told a friend.*coughs* You know who you are *coughs*

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Gravity Falls or the laptop. All three precious things to me I will never own. Unless I trick my mom, Monty Oum and Alex Hirsch...*evil smile*

* * *

Mabel reacts to MaBill!

"Mabel, did you even sleep?"

It was 8:30 A.M. Dipper had seen Mabel on the brand new laptop Stan had bought for the twins, yet Mabel immediately took it from a heartbroken 'money-less' Stan (Even if he clearly had a lot of money) and refused to give it to Dipper, yesterday, exactly at the time he fell asleep.

"Yes Dipper. "

"You don't look like you did."

Dipper stared at his twin. Mabel's hair was a tangled mess, her eyes were watery, there were dark circles under her eyes, and she was literally drooling. She looked like she was going to fall anytime!

"I did..."

"Mabel! "

"If you count two hours of sleep enough. " Mabel blinked and stared at the screen blankly. "Go somewhere..."

"Get sleep first!"

"Sleep...it's rare..."

Dipper rolled his eyes and swiped the laptop from her.

"Hey!"

"Get sleep!" He snapped. Mabel folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"I don't need sleep!"

"Mabel! "

"Ugh! Fine whatever! " She scowled and laid back in bed. Dipper chuckled and left the room with their (Or like Mabel claims, her) laptop.

For the next minutes, Mabel stared at the ceiling. "Must. Read. Fanfiction! " Mabel got up and randomly grabbed her usual outfit. She ran towards the bathroom, her vision blurry. "Must...read..."

When arriving, Mabel took a quick shower and changed into cleaner clothes. She brushed her tangled hair, and splashed water in her face several times.

"That's better!" Mabel grinned, slipping Into her shoes and walked out.

"Now to read fanfiction! "

* * *

"Please?"

"No!"

Mabel growled. The twins were currently arguing over the laptop.

"Why?"

Dipper sighed. "You're becoming an addict!"

"Am not!"

"You didn't even sleep! "

"Uhh well..." Mabel rolled her eyes. "Big deal...now let me use-"

"No! Why do you even want to?"

She laughed nervously. How could she tell the amazing discovery of something as wonderful as a fanfiction site? Mabel wanted to blurt it out, but she just looked away.

"Mabel, I hope you're not chatting with anyone." Dipper started.

"What? Pfft of course not!"

"Mabel! Do you know the dangers of the internet? You never know who's behind the screen! I do not want my sister in danger later on thanks to her actions! " Dipper then proceeded to give her a huge speech about internet safety.

Mabel rolled her eyes and glanced at the laptop. 'Maybe I could...' She looked at Dipper, who was busy with his speech. Mabel shrugged and grabbed the laptop, making a run for it. Dipper was too focused on his speech to notice.

* * *

Mabel walked into the gift shop. It was barely 9 A.M, so she had an hour free before the store opened.

She yawned and logged into her account. "Time to read!" Mabel scrolled down and looked at a few titles. "Ohhh! Shattered star by Evil-Ekat! Sounds interesting! " She read the summary:

'Bill Cipher remembered once hearing the phrase; "Boys don't grow up, they just get taller." He figured it would probably apply just to the Pine-Tree's happy-go-lucky counter-part just as much. Under the altered motto "Mabels don't grow up, they just get taller." Never in all of his years as a demon had he been so wrong. Hypothetical epilouge is up!

"Wait? Bill? Since when-? Ah whatever! " Mabel clicked the story. It was pretty interesting for Mabel. She easily liked it, but was still confused on what Bill had to do with it. Fine she knew. But what the heck was MaBill? And why was everyone gushing about it?

Mabel stared blankly at the screen. "MaBill? Wait..." She read the sentence again, her face burning red. "Me and Bill? Couple? Kiss?"

And then screams were heard in the entire shack.

* * *

"What's Shooting Star screaming about?" Bill Cipher yawned and looked at the crystal orb in front of him. Rubbing his palms, he smirked. "Ah. Let's see!"

The orb showed Mabel happily looking at the device right in front of her, then her face turning bright red and she started screaming.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Sheesh. Kids these days..."

Mabel's screaming continued for another hour (Bill liked exaggerating, so in reality she spent 10 minutes screaming). Bill got annoyed by her screaming and decided to put an end to it.

* * *

Mabel continued screaming. She stopped for a moment, reread the same sentence, and continued screaming. She was busy with this cycle until she noticed she wasn't alone.

"BILL!"

He shrugged. "Your screaming's annoying. Can you stop?"

Mabel nodded and continued reading. Everything went back to being peaceful (Although Mabel had doubts, since Bill was still there).

"And why were you screaming?"

"You're gonna lose your sanity..."

"Do you think I have any sanity left?"

"True that." Mabel shrugged and handed him the laptop.

The dream demon began to read. After all, what was so bad over something that looked so innocent? He paused and glanced at Mabel, who's face was a bright red due to the fact that she was embarrassed. "Uhh Mabel?"

"Yeah?"

"Me and you...?"

"Uh huh."

Silence for another hour (According to Bill, but it was actually five minutes. You know, he's really dramatic).

"Well this is awkward." Bill spoke up.

"Yep...Wanna read the other story?"

"I don't have any sanity left, so sure!"

They finished Shattered Star (Mabel nearly cried but was stopped by Bill, claiming her crying would be even more annoying) and started reading '1000 Years of MaBill'.

Mabel nearly screamed, cried (Which Bill stopped) and was laughing her head off. Meanwhile, Bill was trying to think of the whole MaBill pairing. Who would pair up a demon with a twelve year old girl? Sure, some stories made her older, but it was weird to think of the pairing.

"I liked it! But me and you..." Mabel laughed nervously.

Bill shrugged. "I guess...It was really good but the pairing..."

"Was awkward..."

Just then, Dipper walked in. "Mabel! You left me talking like an idiot! I would have continued if Stan didn't walk in and ask me who I was talking to!"

* * *

~About 5 minutes ago~

"And remember, you just don't say your name in a site! No matter how-"

Grunkle Stan walked in the room and saw his great nephew talking. "Umm kid? Who are you talking to?"

"MABEL!"

* * *

Bill chuckled. "Maybe you are!"

"Bill!" Dipper growled. "Get away from my sister!"

"It's okay! We're fanfiction buds!"

Bill smacked his forehead. "Two stories!"

"Oh come on!" Mabel whined.

"Well I'll destroy you two later. Bye! " With that, Bill disappeared. Mabel frowned and shut down her laptop.

"Well sorry Dipper!"

Dipper glared at her. "What were you two doing?"

"It's a long story..."

* * *

**Next reaction: Mabel reacts to Alisi's stories! And then one-shots and 'More Than What You Think'!**

**-Vanel**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE (No worries though!)

**Hey...So yeah I know I posted one of these but...It's sorta necessary...Why?**

**I just don't feel it anymore.**

**I ADORE Gravity Falls and all, but I really, really don't know anymore. I don't feel like it at first, in which everything I thought about was Gravity Falls. I freaking adored EVERYTHING! Ya know, the mystery, the characters, and the twins! :3**

**ANDTHEFACTTHATIT'STHEONLYTHINGWORTHWATCHINGONDISNEYWELLNOWDISNEYXDIGUESS...**

**And no. I can't blame some no-episodes time. I can't do that...I just don't know. **

**So overtime, My interest grew on (Obviously) DUN DUN DUN...Nah. You guys know. *Offending WhiteRose fans is one of my favorite new things to do, BTW* I guess I really do like this show, but I can't really say I'm a loyal fan when I'm clearly not...Interested.**

**So yes. I'm freakin' sorry. Sorry with all my non-existent heart. Really, really sorry. I apologize. I REALLY AM!**

**(I haven't said this since annoying a WhiteRose Fan...Which I didn't say so...)**

**BUT, I will continue FOUR stories:**

**Sweet Madness**

**Meet me at Heaven**

**Judge Mabel**

**AND**

**Mabel Reacts**

**The rest? If you're interested, you could adopt them. OR just PM me. **

**Also, I'm thinking of Eccedentesiast. Not sure, though.**

**So again. I'm sorry. I really am.**

**-Sapphire TearDrops/GravityVanel14/Neo**


	5. Mabel reacts to Alisi Thorndyke! Part 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! :) I have a question: Do you think it's best to have Mabel react just to fanfiction, or maybe some other stuff? Like videos and the internet that doesn't include fanfiction? Just a suggestion. Also, I don't want to go straight to the reactions, I would like to add a few ideas. You know, some stories just have them react right away. And because the idea is used a lot, I want to throw in some ideas. Is it okay with you guys? If not, these chapters would be short...

Also, I WILL do a Dipper goes to taco bell chapter. Why? I watched School days (I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE AND INNOCENT AND GAHHH! IT JUST HAPPENED!). I can survive. Also, I watched Higurashi. I'm more than ready. (Fine, I liked Higurashi...who doesn't like murdering twins?) Oh and the Fujisaki twins. Lies. All lies. (IT'SAGUYALLALONGANDIDONOTKNOWWHATTOSAYABOUTTHEINCEST... I USED TO SHIP THEM..UNTIL I FOUND OUT! *cries in corner* I still do 0.0)

Oh. Please look up TheRealSweaterLover. It's not my doing.

I'm sorry that this chapter came late. Looking up evil names takes time. And plot twists. Never make a poet/ insane/ sister character. Especially when she could just be a five year old. I still don't regret it.

Also, never plan on torturing another pair of twins. SPOILERS...SPOILERS EVERYWHERE

Also, the rise of the angry WhiteRose fans. Can't they handle it like WenDippers? Geez.

Disclaimer: GravityVanel14 owns nothing. Because if she did, she'd say, "Umm what now?" Plus, she'll make the series more depressing and get swords, scythes, but mostly scythes. And mentioned stories do not belong to me, but to Alisi Thorndyke! Said stories are Behind The Mask, Wrath Of Catherine, Child Of Destiny, Prophecy's light and Catherine (That awkward moment when you had never heard of her until now)- related one shots in Always By Your Side. I believe a guest requested that. Other stories are fake, except one...

...The kittens are coming...

ALONG WITH THE FREAKING WHITEROSE FANS! RUNNNNNNNNNN! (Or just me, for joining the wrong war section when the great war occurred...WANGERS ALL THE WAY! Does incest count if the siblings don't have the same mom, but dad? I don't ship whateva you call it but...)

Oh and I just found an amazing pair of evil siblings. Or maybe they're just partners...But they're genderbent versions of themselves...EVIL SIBLINGS ALL THE WAY!

**EDIT: I wrote this back like, two months ago. Oops. Because chapter will be way too long and my main focus is currently No Two Snowflakes and Before My Heart Turned To Stone, this shall be a three part chapter. Sorry about that.**

* * *

Mabel reacts to Alisi Thorndyke!

It was a 'normal' day in Gravity Falls for the Mystery Shack.

Stan was busy with the last tourist group of the day, Dipper was busy admiring Wendy (He didn't admit it though), Wendy was reading a magazine and telling Dipper about some festival that will come in a few week, Soos was fixing something, and Mabel was pretending to hear but was secretly reading fanfiction all along. Even if Dipper tried to take it away from her.

"It's the best festival of the entire year!" Wendy said with a smile. "And it's just amazing! "

"Wow...It sounds cool." Dipper replied, still staring at Wendy.

Wendy, who's eyes were focused on the magazine, nodded. "It is! I'm so glad you two can come! "

Dipper smiled. "Will it be just the two- I MEAN THREE! Of us?"

"Nope. Friends are coming too."

Dipper sighed. "Oh..."

"Wait, where's Mabel?"

The two looked at Mabel, sitting on the floor with the twins' laptop.

Mabel looked up and laughed nervously. "Oh, I'm not doing anything! Just ya know, staring at the screen..."

They stared at her with a 'huh?' look.

"I'm gonna go now..."

Mabel got up and grabbed the device, looked at them one last time before walking to the twins' room.

"That was..."

"Awkward..."

* * *

Mabel laid in bed, looking at the laptop. She read again the same sentence over and over again.

"Bill and I..." She shuddered and clicked on her PM inbox. To her surprise, she had a PM from a user names, YouKnowWhoIAm.

"Actually I don't..." She clicked on the message that read, '"Ya miss me?"

Mabel raised an eyebrow before typing, "I don't know you..."

"Of course you do!"

Smacking her forehead, Mabel typed her response. "Not really."

"You don't even remember your Fanfiction bud?"

"Didn't you say it was just two stories?"

"I'm always watching."

"You already said that!"

"Annoyed, Shooting Star?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"It's my revenge."

"...I dunno how to respond to that."

"Making me read such story...Is that what you do on your free time? Or do you read Pinecest lemons?"

"...Which is?..."

"I'll send you a link later, Bye! Buy Gold!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bill was laughing manically at his master plan. "Ah yes! This will work! Sweet revenge!" He chuckled as he began searching said story.

"The infamous Taco Bell story. This will be fun." He copied the link and smirked. "Perfect." Add more evil laughter to the evil floating Dorito.

* * *

Mabel blinked. "Should I type that?" She shrugged. "Note to self, look up Pinecest lemons." As if the name didn't hint anything. Seriously, even I knew right away. Geez. Anyways, Mabel did the usual: Scrolling down the main page to find something to read. Even though she had work to do, Mabel decided that it was just a short break. As if Stan ever would let that happen.

Mabel continued reading, with a bored look on her face. She ignored the PM that YouKnowWhoIAm had send, not interested in what the floating dorito would say. "So many MaBill stories...Ugh. What's up with everyone's fascination towards pairing me up with a triangle?" She read each story's summary until she found one that was rather...funny.

"GidDip?" She blinked. "I'm not going to bother..."

* * *

_In the Gravity Falls Jail._

"WHO DARES WRITE SUCH SICKENING FICTION ABOUT ME AND THAT BOY?!"

* * *

Back at the shack, Mabel clicked on a story titled, _The Wrath Of Catherine._

"Catherine? I've always wanted that name!"

_Upon learning that Stanford's office copier can copy human beings, Gideon sees an opportunity to get his revenge on the Pines by making a copy of Mabel to exact his revenge. Continued summary inside and as usual NO PINE/CLONECEST!_

"What's up with everyone's fascination with saying, 'No Pinecest!' and what's Clonecest?" To her credit, Mabel doesn't even know what Pinecest is. She's still innocent about this. But her mind will be corrupted a-

ANYWAYS, Mabel read the author's note which stated that this was a continuation of a series of one-shots called Versus Mabel from Always By Your Side. In that case, Mabel decided to read that first. However, she was confused when she read the disclaimer. "What?"

Shrugging it off, she went to read Always By Your Side. Once more, Mabel became confused. "Alex Hirsch owns-"

* * *

Back at the gift shop, Dipper sneezed.

* * *

"I'll look that up, along with Pinecest..." She scrolled down and began reading.

"So I make a sister called Catherine...And she- WHAT?!" Mabel's eyes widened. "She wants to replace me, poisons Dipper, and nearly kills me?" She blinked. "Gah. I don't know how to react to that. Catherine seems so...I'll never make a clone. Wait, Dipper never told me about Tyrone! Or did he? Ugh. I'm so confused!"

"And who's Alex Hirsch?"

* * *

Cue another sneeze from Dipper. This time with Bill, Stan, and Soos. I bet I'm not counting someone else.

* * *

"So confused..." She sighed. "I'll read the other one then!" Mabel cheerfully clicked 'Always By Your Side' and found the Versus Mabel one shot. Reading, Mabel found herself strangely amused. Then again, her favorite fanfic was about Dipper dying.

"That explains a lot...Why would she kill me though?"

"Oh she wants to replace me!"

"So I don't trust Dipper?"

"Then he's poisoned?"

"Why would Gideon do that?"

But the greatest shock:

"WHY IS MY BROTHER DATING PACIFICA NORTHWEST?!"


End file.
